1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for measuring brake pad wear and, more particularly, to a portable brake pad measuring tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brake pads in vehicles are prone to frictional wear. The pads wear rather quickly through vehicle usage and require periodic replacement. Drivers typically rely upon dashboard warning lights or the squeal emanating from the brakes to alert them of excessive brake pad wear. An inspection of the brake pads requires the tedious removal of the wheel from the vehicle hub in order to perform a visual test to; determine pad wear condition. However, most individuals are either disinclined or unable to perform such inspection, and still others who are willing lack proficiency to make a proper evaluation. Neglecting pad wear could result not only in inconvenience and extreme expense, but could result in ultimate brake failure, thus leading to an accident.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight, portable device which can measure brake pad wear without requiring vehicle wheel removal in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective. The development of the brake pad measuring tool fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose brake pad wear indicator devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,241 B1, issued in the name of Gronowicz, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,471, issued in the name of Shimizu;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,376, issued in the name of Ito et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,723 B1, issued in the name of Salsman.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,074 B1, issued in the name of Lumpkin et al. discloses a pad wear compensator for a disc brake caliper for bicycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,690 B1, issued in the name of Discenzo et al. discloses an apparatus, a system, and a method for determining wear and rate of wear of articles such as a carbon brush, a brake pad, or a tire.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a lightweight, portable device which can measure brake pad wear without requiring vehicle wheel removal in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.